realm_of_midgardfandomcom-20200213-history
Realm of Terra
Terra is a Mortal Realm quite similar to Midgard in a number of ways, though very different in some others. This page will serve as a hub for articles and ideas related to the Realm of Terra. Gods Many aquatic races worship the DeepLord. Races Humans - Numerous and relatively short-lived. Elves - Haughty immortals who generally see themselves as superior to any other races. Gnomes - Short, magical people of fey ancestry. They have an affinity for toads. Gnolls - Cannibalistic hyena people with a matriarchal society. Hobgoblins - Human-sized goblinoids, similar to orcs. Found primarily in Southern Shin. Centaurs - Horse-men found roaming in nomadic tribes across the continent of Shin. Known as Kinnara. Nereids - Sea-elves, the ones on this realm are mostly known as Oceanids. Crab People - crabfolk who trawl the depths of the sea. Shrimplings - Sometimes considered the goblins of the deep. Ceratioidi - Anglerfish people. Often considered tricky and clever, many Ceratioidi use illusions and distractions to trick people to their deaths. Igalini - Undersea eel people. They are among the most fervent worshippers of the DeepLord on Terra. Serpentborn - Aquatic variants, mostly. Oni - War-like demons native to the continent of Shin. Creatures Chuul - Lobster-beasts with rudimentary intelligence. Gargantua Lobstra - The gigantic lobsters mainly used by the people of Crustacia as a means of conveyance and homes. These creatures are each the size of a small town, trawling the deepest floors of the ocean. Hippogriffs - A strange combination of bird and elk. Oozes - slime-forms with dubious amounts of intelligence. Owlbears - the brutal union of bear and owl. Treants - tree-people found mostly in the forests of Ethibion. Nations Shin - A nation quite similar to Shangland/Diguofeng, ostensibly ruled by an Emperor but really controlled by the resident Taoists and Geomancers. Southern Shin - Not a proper nation, the South of Shin is a war-torn region filled with samurai and warlords. Ethibion - A kingdom populated by humans and gnomes but ruled over by elven nobles. Capital city is named Andaluna. Ormia - A country of humans often in conflict with the elves of Ethibion. Mornellus - A small country focused around the Mornellus Tower, the font of power for the Wizard Mornellus. Crustacia - an undersea nation of crab and shrimp people who mostly live on the backs of giant lobsters. The only true city is a great undersea creation also named Crustacia. An undersea theocracy of creatures who worship the DeepLord. Populated chiefly by Igalini, Oceanids, and Ceratioidi. Currently doing a bit better than some of their planar cousins due to a lack of focus on the use of Naga. Regions Euraos - Continent East of Shin, containing nations like Ethibion and Ormia. Shin - The continent primarily dominated by the nations of Shin and Southern Shin. West of Euraos. Concepts Sin Eaters - A group of mortals who had the strange ability to devour Nightmares, trapping the creatures in their bodies, and then sacrificially dragging them down to Anserak when they died. With the return of Samael and the combining of Nyctophae and Demon, the Sin Eater's purpose has mostly ended. Tao Magic - Esoteric magic hailing from the continent of Shin, Tao magic focuses on a number of things, from elemental sources to geometric designs to spiritual purity. Taoists are a strange yet powerful group of mystics with mastery over both the natural and spiritual world. Characters Tianshang He Long - The Emperor of Shin, a simple man who is little more than a pupet for his Taoist advisors. Father Storm - A great Oni of Southern Shin, served by a mighty barbaric horde of oni, hobgoblins, tieflings, and humans. His vicious children are Thunder, Lightning, Cloud, Wind, and Rain. Ephorisel - An elven oracle of Ethibion, whose visions often direct the actions of his entire country. Mornellus - The Archmagus of the small country that shares his name. A mysterious, private man. Category:Incomplete Category:Realms Category:Terra